Renee's Haunted House
by Lyonene
Summary: Done as a request back in the day! Renee and Mark work together on a haunted house for Paul Bearer's amusement park. When they view the finished product, they realize there's a lot more to the house than just what they've done to it.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Here's another one I pulled from the vault that happens to be my website, lol. This was written sometime in 99-00, I think. Anyways, it was written for a girl -Renee- off of the Goddess' Boudoir board back when I used UndertakersWoman as my penname, how freaking original was I? LOL_

**1**

Renee looked up at the haunted house. Even in the morning light it looked forbidding and scary. She braced her shoulders and walked up the creaky steps to the porch then pushed open the door and went inside.

The room was lit by a chandelier, cobwebs hanging from it. Along one wall was a mirror. Renee looked in it, gasping at the reflection. It wasnt her. It was a man. A man that stood almost seven feet tall with long red hair and piercing green eyes. He stared at her from the mirror, cocking his head to the side.

Renee glanced over her shoulder nervously, before raising a hand to touch the mirrors surface. The man raised his hand too.

"Renee?"

Renee jumped back.

He smiled. "I'm Mark, the co-owner."

Now she blushed furiously, feeling like an idiot for being scared of a trick. "Hello. You startled me."

"Sorry." Mark disappeared from sight, reemerging again from behind a panel. "It's nice to finally meet you." He held out his hand.

Renee took it with a smile. "Pleasure."

"Did Paul mention the problem to you?" Mark frowned. "He didn't tell me anythin, just said it needed to be fixed immediately."

"Well the park does open in a weeks time." Renee pointed out.

"I'm aware of that."

"I don't know what the problem is either."

"Damn." Mark ran a hand through his hair. "I guess we'll just have to find out what it is on our own. Leave it to Paul to be elusive."

Renee walked around the room, looking it over. "So you have no idea if its a mechanical problem or just something simple?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we should look around a bit and if we can't find anythin we'll go talk to Paul."

"Okay." Renee set her purse down on a small black stand then quickly lifted it up again. "Agh!"

Mark looked over at her, raising his eyebrows. "What?"

She showed him the bottom of her purse, it was stained in dark red ooze. "What is this?"

He crossed over and felt the stand. "It feels like normal wood to me."

"Press down."

Mark did. The red ooze bubbled up between his fingers. "Just a trick."

"Oh that's gross." She looked around for something to wipe the purse off with.

Mark handed her a bandanna from his back pocket. "I think its kind of neat." He raised a finger up to his nose and sniffed it then tentatively touched his tongue to the blood. "Its real."

"What?"

"It's real blood." Mark wiped his hand off on his jeans. "Somehow I dont think thats allowed."

"Paul doesnt seem to be the type of person to follow rules though."

"No, he's not."

Renee looked towards the hallway. "Lets get on with this, shall we?"

He led the way going down the gloomy hall, there was no more light since the windows had all been boarded up. "This was definitely the right place for a haunted house." He commented, ducking under a cobweb.

Renee shuddered as a large spider scurried up into the corner of the web. She jumped when she felt something touch her shoulder. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Mark stopped and turned around.

"Something just..." She trailed off as his eyebrows raised.

"Renee, this is just an attraction in a theme park. Nothin more." He assured her with a slight smile.

She smiled back weakly.

They continued on until the next room, a kitchen. Knives adorned the walls, trails of blood flowing down the walls under the blade points. An old black stove sat against one wall while the rest were lined with charcoal burnt counters, shattered glass covering them along with black ooze. More cobwebs hung from the ceiling, which also meant more spiders.

"These spiders aren't poisonous are they?" Renee asked with a frown. "I'd really hate for a patron to get bitten and then die or something."

Mark took a closer look at them. "No, I dont think so. Looks like a regular spider to me. We could always bring in some tarantulas."

"Maybe if they're in a glass cage or something."

"Speakin of glass, Paul told me the entire basement floor was nothin but a thick pane of glass."

"Good. We can put something under it to frighten people with. Maybe snakes."

"That'd be good." Mark looked over at doorway. That door is supposed to lead upstairs and then the last room upstairs comes back downstairs and then its into the basement which has the exit.

"How do you know all this?" she asked.

"Paul."

"He never told me."

"Well Paul generally doesn't tell anyone much of anythin."

Renee shook her head with a sigh. "Thats true."

They made their way upstairs. Halfway up, Marks foot disappeared in one step.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, bracing his hands on either side of the wall so he wouldn't topple backwards onto her.

Renee stifled a giggle. "Looks like this needs to be fixed."

"Yes... Slightly." He tugged at his leg until it came free. "Thats a damn lawsuit waitin to happen."

Renee took a small notebook and pen from her back pocket. "Fix stair." She said as she wrote it down.

"I'm glad one of us is organized." He grinned.

"So am I. Shall we continue?"

Once upstairs, they walked right into a large spiders web.

"Oh God! Its in my hair!" Renee screamed, frantically running her hands through her hair.

"It's just webs."

"Not that! The spider!"

"Oh..." Mark reached over and gently pulled the spider out of her hair. "You're scared of spiders?" He held it up to her face.

Renee made a face. "No, I just don't like them. They're gross."

"We can just kill them all and use plastic ones." He offered.

"No, real are better. As long as the little buggers keep the hell out of my hair!"

Mark looked around the room. There was a dusty old fashioned four poster bed against one wall, taking up a good deal of the floor. An old shaggy curtain hung around it. He walked over to it and pulled the curtain back.

Laying on the bed, underneath the covers was a man in pajamas, a knife in his chest and blood oozing from the wound.

"That looks so realistic." Renee murmured, coming up beside Mark. She reached her hand out to touch it. "Feels real too."

"Ever felt a dead guy before?"

"No and I'm not in any hurry too either."

"Just wonderin."

They continued on, finally coming to the last room. The black walls were covered in graffiti.

"I think we've found our problem." Renee muttered, reading some of the writing. She jotted down something on her note pad.

"This way to the basement." Mark walked through the beaded doorway.

They carefully made their way down the dark steps into the dank basement. Mark fumbled along the wall until he found a switch and flicked it on. The basement was rather normal looking, concrete walls, more spiders the like. The only thing unusual was the thick glass floor.

"Snakes definitely." Mark said enthusiastically.

"Add a skeleton too."

Mark and Renee went outside after inspecting the basement, the bright sunlight a welcome relief to the dark house.

Renee glanced down at her pad. "I'll get the graffiti taken care of. You can have the snakes. Oh, and the step, I'll make sure that gets fixed. Wouldnt want anyone else putting a foot through it now would we?" She snickered.

Mark made a pained face. "Thanks for the reminder."

"How'd it go?"

They turned to find Paul standing there, clad in his normal black suit.

"Smoothly."

Paul smiled, clasping his hands together in front of him. "Good good. I'm having the power reconnected tonight and my engineers are going to run a few more test runs on the mechanics. They got to finish up with the lights and stuff."

Renee frowned. "I didnt notice anything mechanical."

"Did you happen to spot the extra dark spots in the walls and floors?"

"Well yeah," she admitted. "But I thought those might be shadows or water stains."

"No. There are little odds and ends that pop up in those areas. You'll love it, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The next day Mark and Renee were back at the house with some workers. Mark spent the majority of his time in the basement carefully setting up the snake pit. Renee kept to the upstairs, overseeing the removal of the graffiti from the walls.

Towards the end of the project, Renee heard violent screams coming from the room where some of the workers were at. She set down her log book and rushed into the room.

They all were surrounding a man, curled up on the floor crying and holding his hand.

"What happened?" she demanded, elbowing her way through them.

"Joe had an accident Maam." One told her, his eyes wide. "He was scraping off what was left of the paint and his putty knife slipped He cut his finger off at the knuckle."

Renee groaned inwardly. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to keep calm. "Was the finger saved?"

"Yes."

"Well take Joe down stairs and use the cell phone thats on the table to call an ambulance."

Nodding, they did as they were told.

Renee sank down into an old fashioned iron chair, putting a hand on her head. "Jesus..."

***

"So how was your day?" Mark asked as they walked out to the amusement park parking lot later that night.

"Someone lost a finger."

He frowned. "How'd that happen?"

"Apparently he slipped while doing something and cut it off." Renee rubbed her temples. "It wasnt easy getting them to finish up I'll tell you They all seemed to think they'd come out of it missing their fingers."

"Just superstitious." Mark shrugged. "That house is enough to give anyone the heebie jeebies."

"Thats the whole point of it being a haunted house Mark." She pointed out sounding slightly irritated.

Mark was silent for a moment. "Yeah well... See you later."

Renee watched him stalk over to his motorcycle knowing she shouldnt have been so short with him. But damn did her head hurt!

***

The night before opening, Mark and Renee met Paul at the park.

"You two have to go through the house and see what you think," he told them. "Everything is turned on and the extra features are sensitive to heat so they'll pop out unexpectedly." He smiled gleefully.

Mark and Renee exchanged looks before nodding. Take a walk through the finished house. How hard could it be?

When they had reached the house, it seemed a bit different. In the day it was freaky enough, at night it was downright scary though neither was about to admit it.

Mark took the lead and walked inside. He let out an admiring whistle at the sound effects and lights. "Paul wasn't kiddin when he said he was gonna have them do some interestin stuff."

Renee nodded, listening to the ghastly music and wails. She looked into the mirror, remembering how startled she had been the first time she'd looked into it. It was just her reflection. Renee started to look away but did a double take. There was a little green demon dancing in front of her, making obscene faces, her reflection gone.

Mark caught her stare and followed her gaze. "Thats different." He tried to slide the panel door open but it wasnt budging. "I guess he doesn"t want us to know his secrets."

"Let him keep them." Renee muttered, feeling creeped out by the threatening gestures the demon was making. "Come on, lets go."

Surprises waited around virtually every corner. The blood in the kitchen was now running down the walls in little rivulets, puddling on the floor.

"Is it supposed to be like that?" she asked, edging along the counter to avoid staining her shoes.

"It'll probably wash out." Mark assured her.

Renee screamed loudly when something grabbed hold of her hair.

Mark spun around, his mouth dropping. Another one of the green demons had sprung out from a cabinet, furiously tugging at her hair. It looked at Mark, smiled broadly showing off its jagged yellow teeth before letting go of Renee and disappearing back into the cabinet.

Renee felt the back of her head. What the hell was that? she demanded, her face pale.

"Another of those goblin things," he told her, forcing himself to look calm. "Probably meant to scare people though I dont think you're supposed to get that close to them."

"Like I knew that!" Renee rubbed the spot where the thing had pulled. "I hope none of my hair was yanked out."

"No it looks fine." Mark assured, heading towards the stairs. "C'mon, lets get this over with."

This time his foot didnt go through any steps. However, Mark stopped anyway when he felt something drop onto the sleeve of his shirt. "What the hell?"

Renee looked up, her mouth forming an O of terror.

Mark followed her gaze.

Hanging from the ceiling were severed limbs, blood dripping from them. A head dangled from a hook over Mark, the persons face forming a grotesque expression, blood coming out of the open mouth.

"Thats sick!" Mark exploded. "Paul didnt say anythin about messin up peoples clothes n stuff!"

Renee tore her gaze away from the appendages, looking at the steps. "We'll just have to post a sign saying something about this stuff then wont we?"

"An age restriction as well" Mark muttered, hurrying up the last few steps.

They walked into the bedroom, finding the corpse still on the bed, only now writhing and moaning in pain. Its hands were clutching at the dagger, blood gushing freely from the wound.

By now Renee was thoroughly tired of the house, of getting blood splattered on her and creatures fondling her. "Lets go." She muttered, stalking past the bed.

Mark followed her, only stopping when the corpse started screaming out:

"Continue on and meet your doom!" It cackled and kept repeating itself, black ooze dribbling from the gape that used to be a mouth.

"Paul went a bit overboard, dont you think?" she asked scathingly. "I can hardly tolerate this place, what makes him think young children will be able too?"

Mark put a hand on her shoulder soothingly. "This is a Halloween park Renee. People will just have to decide if they want to come in here or not."

They had just cleared the second room when a raspy growling followed by a thud sounded behind them. Mark and Renee looked over their shoulders to find another one of the little green demons running to them, brandishing a long black pitchfork.

Neither of them was about to wait and find out if this was mechanics. They both sprinted towards the last bedroom. Mark slammed the door shut behind him, bracing his weight against it.

There was silence.

"Is it gone?" she whispered.

"I think so..." Just as Mark started to move away the prongs of the pitchfork came through the door.

Screaming, they ran past the beaded curtain and down the steps that led to the basement. The demon didnt follow.

At the bottom of the stairs they stopped to catch their breath. After a moment Mark doubled over laughing.

Renee eyed him as if hed gone crazy. "And what the hell do you find funny about this?" she demanded.

"This is great."

"This is insane! You're insane! Paul is..." Renee trailed off as she looked down through the glass panel.

Mark was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, trying to check his laughter.

"M-mark?"

"Renee, lighten up."

Renee crossed over to him and violently shook his shoulders. "Mark!"

Marks eyes snapped open. He trailed her gaze down. "Uh oh."

Instead of just the harmless baby pythons Mark had had placed in the cage, there was also a very large anaconda that simply was too big. It reared its massive head, looking at them, its forked tongue flickering out.

Mark edged towards the exit, drawing the snakes attention towards him. He jiggled the door handle. It wasnt opening.

"Mark hurry." Renee whispered, seeing the anaconda rearing its head.

He slammed into the door with his shoulder, still nothing. "We're goin to have to go back!"

"Are you nuts? That thing is up there!"

The anacondas head connected with the glass, instantly cracks appeared in it.

"Its either face that thing or become snake food." Mark grabbed her hand and started for the stairwell.

"The door has to open!" Renee shrieked, panicking now. "It has too!"

"Well its not gonna!"

A loud angry hiss filled their ears followed by the sound of the snake breaking through the glass.

Mentally reminding himself to kill Paul later, Mark pulled Renee up the stairs after him. He shoved her forward. "Get goin woman!" Then shut the door behind them, hurrying after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Renee pressed herself against the wall of the bedroom, looking around for anything that might pop out.

"Is it all clear?" Mark asked, standing next to her.

"From what I can see." She replied stiffly.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yellin but in times like that when someone starts freezin up," he shrugged. "Gotta do what you gotta do."

Warily they pressed on, continuing down the hall until they reached the main bedroom.

"Hey, where's the corpse?" Renee asked, staring at the empty bed.

"I dunno. Doesn't even look like the thing was there." Mark walked over to the bed, inspecting it carefully. There was no blood, no black bile, nothing. He gingerly pressed down on it. "Nothin."

Renee went to leave the room only to find that the door leading to the kitchen had disappeared. "Mark!" She felt frantically at the wall. "God damn it!"

He paled. "Oh man..." Mark looked across the room. The door that they had come in at was gone as well.

They spent the next half hour searching for another way out of the room. After awhile they had no choice but to give up and wait.

With a groan, Mark pulled out his shirt, now damp with sweat and semi-dried blood. He held it up to look at it. "I doubt that'll come out."

Renee quickly averted her eyes, trying to ignore the sudden urges that coursed threw her. "This is no time to be thinking about that!" she thought to herself, blushing furiously. "You're trapped in a creepy god forsaken house for Christ sakes!"

"Renee?"

"Hmm?" She didnt dare look up.

"You all right? You're goin red." There was a bare hint of amusement in Marks voice.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

Mark studied her thoroughly, not the first time since meeting her but now having more leisure to do so. She was definitely an attractive woman, her short temper only added to the overall appeal. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he thought about how hot blooded shed be in bed.

He glanced over his shoulder at the bed. Hmm

Renee let out a shocked screech as Mark suddenly scooped her up into his arms. "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

He carried her over to the now empty bed and dropped her onto it unceremoniously. "Occupyin time."

Renee went to scramble off the bed only for Mark to grab her ankles and drag her back towards him, flipping her onto her back in the process. "I am not occupying time with you like this!"

"Why not? Got somethin better to do?" he asked, casually undoing the buttons to her blouse.

Renee grabbed his hands in a futile attempt to stop him, not answering him. In truth she did want him but his Neanderthal act of grabbing her up like she was a meal left something to be desired. She squirmed as he worked off her shirt and then her lace bra. Renee quickly went to move when he pulled back to admire her.

With a deep chuckle Mark lunged forward and pinned her down.

"Mark, get off me!" she screamed, banging her fists on his massive shoulders. "I am not going to do this!"

"Yes, you are." He replied, leaning down to kiss her passionately.

Renee gave up and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down closer.

Mark broke the kiss in order to trail his mouth down her throat, over her collarbone and then onto her bare breasts. He chuckled softly, listening to her whimper from his ministrations.

"Mark, please..." Renee squirmed underneath him. "I need this so bad."

"How bad?" he whispered, moving his face so it was directly over hers.

"Bad."

"Show me."

Renee slid out from under him, quickly kicking off her shoes then taking off her jeans.

Mark reclined back on his elbows, watching as she finished undressing him, setting aside his clothes in a neat pile.

Once he was naked, Renee straddled his waist, mindful of his immense erection. She ran her hands over his chest, looking at the tattoo on his stomach.

"Crazy man..." she murmured.

Mark grabbed her arms and pulled her down for another kiss, thrusting his tongue between her pliable lips. He moved his hands further down to her waist, raising her up some.

Renee broke the kiss when he began to lower her onto his manhood. She tossed her head back as she was filled, a lovely sensation spreading throughout her body.

Mark hissed in pleasure from the snug heat. "Damn girl."

"Mmm..." Renee started to rise and fall on him, rotating her hips in a circle as she did.

Mark gripped her waist tightly and snapped his hips to meet hers, thrusting furiously, and taking control of the rhythm .

She cried out as wave after wave of ecstasy hit her, struggling to maintain some sort of control.

Mark flipped her over with speed not common in men his size, pinning her to the bed. He reached down to pull her legs around his waist, then resumed to pound into her furiously.

Renee lost her control, writhing and moaning under him, digging her nails deeply into his chest.

His eyes rolled back into his head as he came, a fierce roar issued from the back of his throat.

Renee shrieked as her own orgasm took her, her back bowing, her body becoming rigid.

After the last of his release, Mark pulled out and rolled off of her, drawing her closer to him in the process.

Renee lay with an arm over his chest, trying to regain her breath as the explosions in her body slowly faded. She finally fell asleep with a sated smile on her face.

Renee woke up a few hours later. She raised her head from Marks bare chest, looking towards the wall. The door was back. "Mark," she whispered, shaking him gently. "Wake up!"

"What?" he mumbled, opening one eye.

"The door is there again, we can get out of here now!"

He lifted his head to look. "So we can."

"Come on then," she started to get up but was stopped as he grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"I'm beginnin to like this ol house." Mark smiled impishly.

Renee blushed but returned the smile. "Like it now but for all we know it might try to murder us again."

"Point made." He let her go.

They quickly dressed and exited the room before the door disappeared on them.

"Remember, don't look up." Mark told her, leading the way down the stairs.

Feeling her stomach clench, Renee took his hand, nodding. "I won't."

They were soon down in the kitchen. No longer was there blood puddling on the floor or dripping down the walls.

"This is almost as freaky as before." Renee whispered.

"Don't jinx it." He replied, hurrying down the hallway and then out into the main room.

Neither said anything as they made their way out of the house and down the walk, not until they were at a safe distance did they let out the breaths theyd been holding in.

"Never again." Renee vowed, shaking her head.

"So? What did you think?"

They looked towards a bench to find Paul sitting with a box of caramel corn in his hand.

"Paul, that place is a nightmare!" Mark exclaimed. "We barely got out. A damn snake tried to eat us!"

"You seem to be fine to me." Paul said calmly. He held out the box. "Want some?"

"No."

Renee frowned. "I think the house is to dangerous for people Paul."

"Lets just let them be the judges of that shall we?" Paul stood up, tossing the box into a garbage bin. "After all they come here to be scared dont they?"

"Yeah but..." Renee trailed off as Paul disappeared into the shadows of a building.

Mark turned to look back at the house. "You know, somehow I don't think that house has anythin mechanical in it."

"What do you mean?"

"Paul isn't tellin us everythin bout that house."

"I agree." Renee shivered. "Lets go."

Mark nodded and took her hand.

As they walked away there was a low chuckling that seemed to come from deep within the houses foundations.


End file.
